Saikyoudai Festival day
by Blue Flash Tiara
Summary: ketika kepindahan kakak, adik perempuan dan adik laki lakinya Hiruma ke jepang, saat kakak Hiruma pindah ke universitas Saikyoudai, saat adik laki laki dan perempuan hiruma pindah ke SD Saikyoudai, bagaimana jadinya? \ o /, If DL DR ( if don't like, dont read) \ u /


Disclaimer: **Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Judul: Saikyoudai Festival day

Author: Uzumaki Tiara

.

Dicerita ini Maamori dan Hiruma adalah sepasang kekasih OK?

.

.

.

Universitas Saikyoudai...

"Hiruma-kun, tadi aku mendapat pengumuman bahwa senin sampai sabtu depan di Saikyoudai akan diadakan Festival selama seminggu itu" kata Mamori memberitahu Hiruma.

"Terus?" respon Hiruma cuek.

"Tolong umumkan ke yang lain" ucap Mamori.

"Umumkan saja sendiri,kekeke" kata Hiruma.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, kau kan kaptennya. Ya sudah, semuanya berkumpul" kata Mamori dan anggota Wizard berkumpul di dekat Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Ada apa, Anezaki-san?" tanya Taka.

"Jadi, begini. Tadi aku barusan mendapat pengumuman bahwa senin sampai sabtu depan Saikyoudai akan mengadakan Festival selama seminggu itu, jadi untuk besok (sabtu) latihan akan diliburkan, sekarang kalian boleh bubar" ucap Mamori.

Setelah semua bubar...

"Apa-apaan kau kau ini manajer sialan, kau memberi mereka libur latihan tanpa persetujuanku, dan menyuruh mereka bubar padahal latihan sedang berjalan, apa-apaan kau ini dasar Manajer sialan" Bentak Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Mereka butuh libur,Hiruma-kun. Dan kau tadi aku suruh mengumumkannya kau tidak mau! Dan aku punya nama HIRUMA YOICHI!" bentak Mamori balik karena dia sangat kesal melihat tingkah laku pacarnya ini, lalu berlari keluar dari club house menuju rumahnya.

Hiruma hanya berdiri diam sehabis dibentak oleh mantan malaikat deimon yang sekarang menjabat sebagai malaikat Saikyoudai itu, Iblis Saikyoudai itu jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung pulang ke apartmenennya tapi mengunjungi sebuah toko dan membeli sebuah benda yang dibungkus oleh kotak kado besar berwarna pink dengan pita bunga.

Saat dijalan menuju apartemennya dia mengingat lagi bagaimana cara sang iblis Saikyoudai ini menyatakan Cintanya pada mailaikat Saikyoudai itu.

Flashback ON

"_Oi,manajer sialan" panggil Hiruma_

"_Ya, Hiruma-kun?" Tanya Mamori_

"_Ini untukmu" kata Hiruma memberikan kotak berukuran besar kepada Mamori._

"_Apa ini?" Tanya mamori_

"_Buka saja" Jawab Hiruma_

_Dan ternyata isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah boneka beruang coklat sedang memegang boneka kecil berbentuk love dengan tulisan I Love You, dan sebuah kotak musik, saat Mamori menghidupkan kotak musik itu terdengar suara hiruma._

"_Mamori, Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi aku serius. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku, Mamori" kata itulah yang didengar dari kotak musik itu dan setelah itu ada lagu yang dibuat sendiri oleh Hiruma._

_Setelah mamori menutup kotak musik itu Mamori membalikkan badannya menghadap Hiruma lalu berkata "Aku mau menjadi pacarmu Hiruma-kun" ._

Flashback OFF

Tak disangka Hiruma sudah sampai di apartemennya, lalu dia menghampiri kotak surat ternyata ada amplop berwarna pink didalam kotak surat itu, hiruma membawanya masuk ke apartemennya.

Didalam apartemen Hiruma...

HIRUMA P.O.V'S

Aku pun masuk kedalam kamarku lalu mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam juga, lalu membawa surat itu ke ruang santai apartemenku.

Dari: Hiruma Yuza

Untuk: Hiruma Yoichi

You-chan, Apa kabar? Aku, Yuri-chan dan Yuki-chan ingin pindah ke jepang karena ayah dan ibu menyuruh kami pindah, ayah dan ibu ingin kami hidup mandiri sepertimu, You-chan, besok jam 15.00 kau harus menjemput kami di bandara,oke? Bye You-chan. Oh ya jangan lupa bawa pacarmu,kekeke.

"Dasar kakak sialan, seenaknya memutuskan" gumamku.

Keesokkan harinya...

NORMAL P.O.V'S

SKIP jam 14.00...

Hiruma mengirimkan sms ke Mamori berisikan perintah untuk Mamori segera pergi ketempat hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, ada apa?" tanya Mamori setelah sampai di ruang santai apartemen Hiruma itu.

"Baca ini, lalu putuskan" kata Hiruma lalu memberikan surat yang ia baca tadi.

"E-eh, Hiruma-san, Yuri-chan dan Yuki-chan mau pindah ke jepang?" tanya Mamori sambil tersipu malu karena kata akhir dari surat kakak tertua Hiruma itu.

"Ya, lalu apa keputusanmu?" jawab Hiruma.

"Aku ikut" ucap Mamori, lalu mereka berdua pun menuju mobil hiruma dan melesat ke bandara.

SKIP TIME...

At bandara, time: 14.50

"Hiruma-kun, itu mereka" ujar Mamori sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari hiruma yang berambut spike hitam, bermata merah darah dan memakai baju,celana,sepatu hitam serta kacamata berbingkai hitam ( Hiruma Yuza), anak perempuan berumuran 10 tahun berambut panjang hitam diikat satu memakai kaos bergambar tengkorak dan rok selutut (Hiruma Yukina), dan anak laki laki berumuran 11 tahun berambut spike hitam yang memakai kaos putih,jaket hitam dan jeans hitam ( Hiruma Yuriza), yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Hai, Hiruma-san, Yuki-chan, Yuri-kun" sapa Mamori.

"Hai, Kakak sialan, Adik kecil sialan, RB sialan" sapa Hiruma.

"Hai, Mamori-chan, You-chan, Arigatou karena sudah menjemput kami." Ucap Yuza.

"Ya, Hai, Mamo-nee, You-nii" ucap Yuki dan Yuri.

"Sudah lah ayo pergi" ajak Hiruma.

SKIP di mobil hiruma...

"Hiruma-san, kalian tinggal dimana?"tanya Mamori.

"Kami tinggal diapartemen disebelah apartemen You-chan" jawab Yuza.

"Oh" Mamori hanya ber-oh-ria.

Hening

Itulah yang suasana yang terjadi di mobil Hiruma, yak daripada diam saja mending kita SKIP.

SKIP

In apartemen Hiruma Yuza

"Hiruma-san, biar aku bantu" tawar Mamori sambil membawa tas Yuza.

"Terima kasih ya, Mamori-chan" ucap Yuza.

"Lebih baik, kau manajer sialan membantu RB sialan dan adik kecil sialan itu berkemas, biar aku yang membantu kakak sialan ini" perintah Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah Mamori dan Yuza dan langsung mengambil tas Yuza yang dibawa Mamori.

"Ada apa,You-chan? Kau cemburu eh? Oh ya, apa Neza-chan ingat tentang Hiru-kun dan Yuu-kun ya?" tanya Yuza.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tapi aku ingin dia mengingatku, Neza-chan" gumam Hiruma.

"Kekeke, You-chan, seberapa kau mencintainya Neza-chan?" tanya Yuza.

"Aku mencintai Neza-chan lebih dari mencintai siapapun, lebih dari mencintai Manajer sialan itu, Neza-chan sangat berarti bagiku" jawab Hiruma.

FLASHBACK ON

Di sore hari di tepi danau yang sepi

"Hey,bos itu dia sii Mamori-neechan nya Sena,hahaha" ejek salah satu anak laki laki yang pernah di usir Mamori saat mereka menggangu Sena.

"Aww" rintih Mamori saat salah satu anak laki laki tadi melempar batu berukuran agak besar ke arah lutut Mamori.

"Dasar Babi Gendut Sialan" ejek Mamori lalu berlari menuju anak yang melemparnya tadi dan mengambil tongkat lalu meninju perut anak itu.

"Kuro" Seru temannya.

"Kuro,ya? Nama yang cocok untukmu Babi gendut Sialan, namun lebih cocok jika namamu KUSO! Dasar FUCKING FATTY PIG!" seru Mamori lalu memukul Kuro dengan tongkat sampai pingsan, tak jauh dari sana ada anak laki laki berambut spike hitam, bertelinga elf, menonton pertandingan (baca:perkelahian) itu sambil menyeriangi setan.

"Huahh! Dia membuat Kuro pingsan!" seru teman Kuro lainnya lalu kabur.

"Huh, Lemah" ejek Mamori.

"Auwww" Rintihnya melihat kedua kakinya lecet mengeluarkan darah segar 'Aku tak bisa pulang, tepat waktu' pikir Mamori dan Mamori jatuh terduduk dan hampir masuk danau kalau tidak ada anak laki laki berambut spike hitam, bertelinga elf menolong Mamori.

"Ah, Terima kasih, aw" ucap Mamori sambil sekali lagi merintih.

"Hn, kakimu kenapa?" tanya anak laki laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" bohong Mamori sambil memasang senyum palsu.

"Keh, jangan bohong kakimu berdarah karena dilempar batu oleh anak bernama Kuro itukan?,kekeke berani juga kau dan jangan sok kuat" kata anak laki laki itu sambil mengambil sedikit air danau dan menuangkannya (?) di kaki Mamori lalu menempelkan dua handyplas ke lutut mamori.

'Anak ini, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa mungkin karna lukaku?' tanya Mamori dalam hati.

"Ya" jawab anak itu

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya, aku tahu karna lukamu itu" jawab anak laki laki itu lagi.

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku" ucap Mamori.

'Bagaimana dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Apa anak ini punya kelebihan?' tanya Mamori masih dalam hati.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu karena wajahmu itu yang mudah dibaca, dan aku tidak punya kelebihan kok,kekeke" jawab anak itu.

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku" seru Mamori.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu Siapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hiru" jawab anak laki laki bernama Hiru itu.

"Hiru,ya? Kau bisa memanggilku Neza" ucap Mamori.

"You-chan, kau sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang laki laki yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Hiru.

"Dasar kakak sialan, aku tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain, aku Cuma membantu Neza" jawab Hiru.

"Neza? Apa ini yang namanya Neza?" tanya laki laki yang sepertinya kakak Hiru (ya memang).

"Ya, aku Neza, nama kakak siapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Kamu bisa memanggilku Yuu-kun, Neza-chan" jawab Yuu tersenyum.

"Ah, kami harus pulang, sampai jumpa Neza-chan" ucap Yuu.

"Eh, Hiru-kun tunggu kau belum mendapat hadiah karena sudah membantuku" cegah Mamori menarik lengan Hiru lalu mencium pipi Hiru.

"Terima kasih, Neza-chan" ucap Hiru tersenyum.

"Aku juga mau dong Neza-chan" kata Yuu.

"Ehehe, Yuu-kun genit" ucap Mamori lalu mencium pipi Yuu juga.

"Bye, Neza-chan" ucap Hiru dan Yuu.

FLASHBACK OFF

SKIP

Mamori kembali kerumahnya, Hiruma pulang ke apartemennya dan Yuza,Yuri dan Yuki beristirahat di apartemennya, Karena hari hujan, Mamori terpaksa hujan-hujanan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hiruma, apa benar kau mencintai orang lain?"Gumam Mamori, tadi ia sempat mendengar pembicaraan Hiruma dan Yuza tentang Neza, sebenarnya Neza itu Mamori, tapi Mamori sudah lupa akan kenangan masa lalu yang dia ingat Cuma Hiru dan Yuu.

"Hiru-kun, Yuu-kun andai kalian ada disini pasti aku tidak akan kesepian" gumam Mamori sedih sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya dia teringat oleh dua sosok berambut spike hitam yang dia ingat dimasa lalunya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil sport dengan pengendaranya (?) berhenti di samping Mamori, mamori terkejut dan ikut berhenti ketika mengetahui pengendara mobil sport itu adalah Akaba seorang pemain dari bando spiders yang pernah dikalahkan oleh timnya, deimon devil bat.

"Anezaki-san, sedang apa kau disini? Hujan hujanan?" tanya Akaba.

"Pulang, kau sendiri,Akaba-san?" jawab + tanya Mamori.

"Pulang juga, bagaimana jika aku antar? Bukankah rumah kita satu jalan? Anezaki-san?" tawar Akaba.

"Terima kasih, Akaba-san" ucap Mamori lalu masuk ke mobil Akaba.

Sesampainya di rumah kediaman Mamori

"Kau sendiri dirumah, Anezaki-san?" tanya Akaba.

"Ya, tousan dan kaasan ku pindah ke Amerika, apa kau mau mampir,Akaba-san?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak, terima kasih, sampai jumpa Anezaki-san" kata Akaba.

"Arigatou, Akaba-san" ucap Mamori.

SKIP

Pagi...

KRING

Mamori terbangun begitu mendengar bunyi jam wekernya, jam 5.

Saat membuka handphonenya ternyata ada sms yang isinya..

From: Hiruma (08xxxxxxxxxx)

To: Manajer sialan

Oi, manajer sialan cepat kesini adik kecil sialan itu terus memanggilmu berisik sekali, cepat kutunggu kau di apartemen kakak sialan itu.

Mamori terkikik geli membaca isi dari pesan itu, karena mendengar Yuki-chan memanggilnya.

From: Mamori

To: Hiruma

Baiklah, tapi itu salahmu kenapa kau berkunjung ke apartemen Hiruma-san pagi pagi sekali, hihihi. 20 menit lagi aku sampai ke sana.

Setelah mengirim pesan itu tidak lebih dari 4 menit langsung ada balasan.

From: Hiruma

To: manajer sialan

Hn, ya sudah.

Setelah membaca pesan itu Mamori langsung bergegas mandi.

10 menit kemudian

Mamori sudah siap dengan kaos putih dengan jaket merah dan celana hitamnya,lalu segera bergegas menuju apartemen Hiruma Yuza.

Sesampainya di apartemen hiruma Yuza.

"Hiruma-kun" panggil Mamori.

"Kyaa~" tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan Mamori hingga terjatuh ke sofa ruang santai apartemen Yuza itu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~

Ayo tebak siapa yang menarik tangan Mamori itu? Review please.

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
